


Angels And Cages

by MxCapa



Series: Breeze and L-L [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxCapa/pseuds/MxCapa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L-L never did do well with storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels And Cages

**Author's Note:**

> //kill me this took too long to write god damn//  
> these are my two ocs and the fandom is just my tag for them (and the group they belong to in their story) on tumblr oops (which is tinycapa.tumblr.com btw) 
> 
> Breeze is albino and L-L has a lot of issues

There was rain, the air heavy with occasion claps of thunder. L-L never did do well with storms, especially the kind the seemed to appear out of nowhere. The noise and the flashing of light, it took her back. Way back, too far back. Before the exodus of their kind, before they were free, finally fucking free. Before her name was 'L-L', before she needed to cover up her tracks with different names every time she went somewhere with her family. Before her family. Her family. 

Pausing on the two word thought process she had become stuck in, she glanced around at the four sleeping forms around her, pausing to rest her gaze on each different head to make sure that they were truly sleeping. Her family. Understanding and loving, caring and able. But not her first family. Not the ones that had tossed her to the coming fall winds and hoped she would fly. She didn't, obviously, she crashed and burned and what was left of her.. Well. The slow numbing of her limbs in the cold rain kept her from looking at herself before she panicked.

She grasped at her arms, shivering at cold. She hadn't expected to be out in the rain, and assumed that it was the chilled water that made her feel strange, like she was and was not here at the same time. Like she was back there, her body too numb to tell if it was grass or metal she was sitting on. Way too far back. Trapped. Metal bars surrounded her, closing in and she could hear, distantly, something making a choked noise until she realized that her own voice that had softly begun to make sound without her thinking about it. She was back in the metal-bar-home, enclosed and encased in an office far away from the ground. Shaking, she blinked away the memory from visible sight before it could become much worse, though it nagged at her head. The claustrophobia yanked at her heartstrings, causing panic and she was digging her nails into her wet and soggy hoodie before she could stop herself. The pain temporarily made the flashes of memory worse, yanking a deep-throated growl of pain from God knows where. She could hear one of the bundles of warmth move from behind her.

"L-L?" Shit. Turning, she observed who had woken up, spotting that the closest blanket covered lump to her had stirred, a form staring at her with dull, but concerned, red eyes. Now she was really in for it if she'd woken Breeze. The (quite literal) angelic being sat up, face glazed with sleepiness, white hair and skin practically glowing in the darkness as she stretched. She was a beacon of light that the sodden L-L couldn't help but be drawn to, and realizing that she was staring, L-L averted her gaze to her own feet, focusing on all the scars to distract herself.

"Breeze," Her voice sounded broken and weak as she tried to reassure the other that she was fine. Even to her own ears, it felt off, and she heard the other halt motion. Pausing to recollect her thoughts, she hadn't even noticed that her body was shaking until a particularly loud clap of thunder from overhead sparked a new found fear into the girl's heart. She winced and curled into herself as she heard the other get up instantly, surprised when sudden dryness from above, accompanied with a warmth to her side, snapped her out of her dredging.

"It's okay," The voice from above was calm, hands showing themselves before gently moving towards her, halting at any sign of hesitation. Eventually, L-L gave up the fight between her and the hands of the girl next to her, sighing deeply, slowly leaning against her. The other smiled, she felt it at the top of her head, beginning to hum gently, to which the taller of the two cringed, making the hum stop dead in the albino girl's throat. "You know I won't hurt you, correct?" Came the soft whisper moments afterward. Scoffing, L-L rolled her eyes, slowly curling up against the other to try and press the doubt out of her.

"You hurting me would be like me hurting you. I'd. You'd never, I could never, it just wouldn't happen, okay?" Becoming more and more snappier, and sounding more like her normal self, as the sentence dragged on, Breeze gave a soft chuckle above before nodding once. "I agree." It was all they said for a very long time, Breeze gently holding L-L to her until the other settled in a position that ringed with _safe, protected, sleepy_. There wasn't anything to say, this had happened many nights before and Breeze knew what to do. She always did.

**Author's Note:**

> these are just some ocs i have, and i need somewhere to put the stories i write for them rip so here's probably the first drabble for breeze and L-L


End file.
